Gina
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: L'histoire d'une rencontre, deux femmes un peu perdues qui font connaissance sous le perron de l'une d'entre elles, un soir, presque par hasard. Les plans qu'avait Regina pour la soirée viennent de tomber à l'eau, et Emma se retrouve sur son chemin. AU, SQ évidemment. OS, mais sans doute y aura t-il une suite.
_**Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. Je crois que c'est OS est un de mes préférés de ceux que j'ai fait, je ne dis pas que c'est le mieux mais c'est un de ceux que j'ai le plus aimé écrire.**_

 **Gina**

Regina Mills se leva gracieusement du sofa sur lequel elle était assise, se dirigeant vers le miroir de l'entrée, délaissant sa coupe de vin. Graham ne devrait plus tarder. Tout lui semblait confus dans sa vie, désordonné. Elle inspira profondément et se saisit du tube de rouge soigneusement rangé dans son sac à main.

Elle devait être parfaite. Elle appliqua mécaniquement la couleur sur sa bouche et pinça les lèvres pour y répandre équitablement la substance. Elle essuya du bout du pouce le coin de ses lèvres et échangea le tube contre un crayon noir. Elle repassa légèrement sur le trait qu'elle avait déjà fait le matin même et qui commençait dangereusement à s'estomper, soulignant ses prunelles brunes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les remettant lentement à leur place. Il ne devait rester aucune imperfection. Elle chaussa ses escarpins noirs, longs, fins, élégants.

Elle ne devait montrer aucune faille. Elle savait qu'elle était belle. C'était bien la seule chose dont elle était sûre. Intelligente ? Personne ne s'en préoccupait. Elle l'était, sans aucun doute. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Belle, ça on le lui disait. Et elle savait en jouer, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait exercer sur les autres ce magnétisme, cet attrait qui leur faisait perdre pied.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Maintenant, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle se rassit, épuisée d'avance, passant négligemment le bout de son doigt sur le cristal de la coupe. Elle était d'une humeur aussi sombre que ce liquide hors de pris qui reposait dans son verre. Elle était fatiguée de faire semblant, fatiguée de jouer avec les apparences. Fatiguée d'être seule. Lasse de tout.

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte et la clochette sonna. Voilà, il était là. Elle se déplaça sans grande conviction, jouissant des derniers instants où elle n'avait pas besoin de masque, et posa la main sur la poignée, la baissant petit à petit en revêtant son plus étincelant sourire, prête à garder cette façade toute la soirée.

Elle se figea un instant. Ce n'était pas Graham. Elle reprit cependant très vite contenance et jaugea froidement la personne en face d'elle. Une toute jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années, un petit sourire timide et un regard vert curieux, téméraire. Elle avait des traits doux et juvénile, et une détermination dans les yeux qui contrastait son visage d'ange. Elle ne disait rien à Regina.

-Bonsoir, que puis je pour vous ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton à mi chemin entre le glacial et le chaleureux dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Bonsoir Mme Mills, répondit gaiement l'inconnue. On ne se connaît pas, mais je viens d'arriver en ville, alors je me disais que je devais passer me présenter à la maire. Alors voilà, je m'appelle Emma Swan.

-Enchantée, dit Regina, et la façon dont elle regardait Emma laissait entendre tout le contraire.

-Vous avez une très jolie ville, d'habitude je ne reste jamais longtemps mais je crois que je vais m'attarder un peu cette fois, continua Emma, nullement refroidie par l'accueil digne d'un glacier de haute montagne de Regina. Elle semblait pleine d'entrain, à l'exact opposé de la présente lassitude de la maire. Elle empestait la joie de vivre à en faire froncer le nez de la brune.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Regina, complètement détachée de la discussion. Elle jetait quelques coups d'oeil derrière Emma, cherchant Graham des yeux. Il aurait du être là. Il était toujours à l'heure.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré des gens très sympa. La patronne du diner, Granny, et sa fille Ruby m'ont très bien accueilli.

-J'en suis fort aise, marmonna Regina, désespérant de terminer la conversation.

La sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit, et Regina s'excusa en attrapant son portable. Le nom de Graham s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle décrocha et recula à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas l'intention de passer la soirée sur le pallier. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir l'air de partir, elle lui fit donc vaguement un geste de la main pour lui dire d'entrer également et referma la porte. Elle l'expédirait rapidement dès qu'elle aurait raccroché.

-Graham ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu es en retard !

-Je ne vais pas venir, Regina, répondit la voix au bout du fil.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Regina, sans comprendre.

-C'est fini. On arrête. On arrête tout. Ça ne mène à rien nous deux. Tu joues avec moi, mais je ne suis pas un jouet Regina, tu ne peux pas disposer des gens à ta guise. C'est fini.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il coupa court à la discussion en raccrochant. Regina s'appuya contre la canapé, hébétée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou triste. Elle avait beau se forcer, elle n'appréciait pas les moments qu'elle passait avec Graham. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'homme. Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes tout court. Mais elle se devait de faire bonne figure en tant que maire. Graham était son seul appui. Sa seule compagnie. Graham était tout ce qui la rattachait encore au monde, tout ce qui la faisait se sentir un tant soit peu normale. Et même si elle était lasse de feindre chaque mot, chaque geste quand elle était avec lui, il lui redonnait un peu de la puissance dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir vivante. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, comme elle avait su qu'elle plaisait à Sidney Glass, il y a bien des années. Évidemment, cela ne l'avait mené qu'à des ennuis et seul le Shérif Graham avait réussi à la dépêtrer du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. C'était une sombre histoire à laquelle elle n'aimait pas repenser. Comme tout dans son passé, en fin de compte. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer à jouer de sa séduction avec le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui résister.

Elle se laissa choir sur le sofa et se pris la tête dans les mains, se sentant soudain mal. Elle avait du boire trop de vin en attendant Graham.

-Est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda une voix douce au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête, toisant la blonde en face d'elle. Emma Swan. Elle l'avait oublié.

-Laissez moi, Miss Swan, soupira t-elle en reprenant sa coupe de vin sur la table basse.

-Pardonnez moi d'insister, mais vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, ajouta Emma en faisant des efforts pour rester polie.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser seules des personnes dans la détresse.

-Je ne suis pas dans la... détresse, protesta Regina en se redressant. Elle avait oublié un instant la présence de la jeune femme et avait honte de s'être laissée aller à un moment de faiblesse devant elle. Elle reprit très vite contenance et alla chercher la bouteille de rouge dans la cuisine, proposant un verre à l'intruse. Il était trop tard pour la chasser maintenant, et puis, elle avait besoin de compagnie ce soir. À bien y regarder, Emma Swan était plutôt charmante. Elle lui tendit un verre et s'acouda au bar, scrutant la jeune blonde qui trempait ses fines lèvres dans le vin rouge.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Les yeux verts qui la suivaient du regard la décontenançaient, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange quand on les observait profondément. Une sorte d'innocence brisé caché derrière la surface rieuse. Elle ressentait l'envie de fouiller son esprit à la recherche d'informations, de sensations. Elle avait envie de plonger dans ce regard un peu perdu et de s'y égarer profondément, de se noyer dans ces émeraudes qui la fixaient.

-Hm, vous euh, vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? Tenta Emma, déconcertée par la façon dont Regina la détaillait. La femme était d'une élégance et d'une classe qu'elle avait rarement vu, tout en elle respirait la grâce, du moindre de ses mouvements à sa manière de se déplacer, féline et sensuelle. Chacun de ses sourires relevait délicatement le coin de ses lèvres et surélevait ses pommettes, éclairant son visage comme celui d'un ange. Et ses prunelles obsidiennes qui analysaient tous ses gestes semblaient être emplies d'une chaleur qu'Emma rêvait de goûter. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce que l'on appelait le coup de foudre n'était qu'un conte pour enfants, mais à la façon dont son coeur se soulevait lorsque son regard tombait dans celui de la brune, elle se disait qu'elle allait devoir reconsidérer son point de vue.

-Assez longtemps oui, puisque j'en suis la maire, répondit Regina en un sourire moqueur.

Emma grimaça.

-Question idiote.

-Vous êtes pardonnée. Alors, dites moi, qu'est ce qui amène une charmante jeune fille comme vous dans notre ville ? S'enquit Regina en reprenant le ton enjôleur qu'elle savait maîtriser.

-À vrai dire, je suis arrivée là un peu par hasard, en cherchant la liberté, avoua Emma, et son visage fut pris d'une vague de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Regina.

-Que cherchez vous à fuir ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je fuis quelque chose ? S'étonna Emma.

-Vos yeux, dit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et que dises mes yeux ?

Regina hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'aborder ce genre de sujet. Encore moins avec des inconnues. Mais elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de façade avec Emma, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de se protéger.

-Ils disent que vous êtes blessée. Hantée par des démons, des fantômes qui vous poursuivent où que vous alliez. Ai-je tort ?

Emma resta silencieuse, le regard rivé sur son verre de vin. Personne ne l'avait jamais cerné aussi rapidement. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps d'essayer de la comprendre. Et cette femme, qui la connaissait depuis une dizaine de minutes à peine semblait mieux la comprendre que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je connais ça, laissa échapper tout bas Regina, presque involontairement.

Emma releva la tête et inspira, regardant autour d'elle. La demeure était à l'image de sa propriétaire et elle était intimidée de se trouver dans un endroit si luxueux. Le marbre blanc au sol faisait résonner les talons de Regina qui claquaient en un délicieux bruit à chaque fois que la maire bougeait, et lorsqu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux tout l'air ambiant s'emplissait de son parfum qui réchauffait le coeur d'Emma, et elle menaçait à chaque fois de fermer les yeux et s'approcher pour le sentir au plus près, se retenant à son verre sur le bar de bois brut pour ne pas succomber. Elle était en train de tomber raide dingue de cette femme.

-Racontez moi, demanda Regina.

Elle avait besoin qu'on lui parle, elle avait besoin de se sentir en vie, d'être là. Elle voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose, un son, une voix. Un récit. Finalement, Emma Swan était plutôt bien tombée.

-Je... J'ai été abandonné à la naissance. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans différentes familles d'accueil, qui croyez moi, n'avait pas de maison aussi luxeuse que celle là. Alors dès que j'ai pu sortir du système, je l'ai fait. Je cherche un lieu où je pourrai commencer quelque chose, confia la blonde.

-Vous cherchez ce que vous n'avez jamais eu, et vous allez de ville en ville poursuivie par ce manque que vous essayez désespérément de combler, sans jamais pouvoir y arriver parce qu'on ne trouve pas une famille à votre âge, on fonde la sienne, mais vous ne savez pas comment faire parce que vous n'en avez jamais eu.

-Est ce que vous êtes psy ? Demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

-Non, dit Regina en riant, mais je suppose que je passe trop de temps avec Archie Hooper.

-Archie Hooper ?

-Le psy de la ville, précisa t-elle.

-Oh.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, durant lequel elles se regardèrent en se souriant timidement, apprivoisant l'autre du regard, savourant cette complicité naissante entre elles.

-Regina, euh, je peux vous appeler Regina ? Hésita Emma.

-Oui Emma, vous pouvez.

-Vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle, tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, enfin non, je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'en fait je suis soulagée. Ce n'était rien d'important, rassurez vous, expliqua la brune, légèrement gênée.

-Désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, s'excusa Emma.

-Ce n'est rien.

Regina sentait une alchimie entre Emma et elle qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Elle se sentait bien avec la blonde, et avait envie de prolonger la discussion. Ou plutôt non, elle avait envie de mettre fin à la conversation et couper court aux paroles d'Emma en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle détourna le regard, consciente qu'elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir se retenir si elle continuait de fixer les lèvres d'Emma ainsi, et se re-servit un verre de vin, ayant soudain très chaud. La vision d'Emma dans une position peu politiquement correcte contre son corps venait de s'imposer à son esprit, lui envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le ventre dont elle se serait bien passer. Emma s'approcha d'elle pour saisir la bouteille de vin, passant son bras et son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de Regina, qui fondit sur place à ce presque contact. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, détachant un bouton de sa chemise avant d'étouffer. Elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, essuyant les gouttes de sueurs qui commençaient à se former à l'implantation de ses cheveux et essaya de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser entièrement à son verre de vin le temps de reprendre esprit, et ne perçu pas le regard d'Emma. La jeune femme suivait des yeux l'avancée de la coupe dans la délicate main de Regina, du bar jusqu'aux lèvres rouges de la brune. Rouge qui se fondit dans le bordeau écarlate du vin, perdant les sens d'Emma, pendue aux moindres secousses du liquide qui venait lentement s'écraser entre les deux lèvres remuantes qui se refermaient sur ce rouge, avalant chaque goutte qui s'échouait sur ces pulpeux morceaux de chairs colorés. Rouge contre rouge, laissant parfois apparaître un éclat de blancheur qu'Emma devinait être la parfaite dentition de son hôte. Elle était si concentrée sur la courbe de la bouche de Regina qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsque celle ci reposa son verre sur le bar, faisant tinter les matériaux.

-Vous désirez manger quelque chose, Emma ? Proposa Regina, l'air de rien. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué son sursaut et avait aussi surpris son regard. Elle n'en connaissait pour autant pas la signification et ne voulait pas s'avancer trop précipitamment dans d'hatives conclusions, de peur de tomber de haut. Elle avait été trop souvent déçue.

-Oh non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Enfin, pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, ajusta t-elle en souriant.

-Je devais sortir ce soir, mais comme vous l'avez peut être compris mon... ami, a décommandé. Je me retrouve toute seule dans cette grande maison avec un frigo plein à craquer, il est tard et je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas mangé, et je n'accomplirai pas mon devoir de maire en vous laissant aller vous ruiner au Granny's... Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

-Eh bien, si ça peut rendre service..., accepta Emma avec une petite moue que Regina trouva adorable. Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui rendit acheva de convaincre Emma de rester.

-J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes et les tartes aux pommes, ce sont mes spécialités, averti Regina d'un clin d'oeil complice.

-J'adore ça, dit-elle en suivant Regina dans la cuisine. Je peux aider ?

-Si vous voulez. Épluchez les pommes, on gagnera du temps, répondit Regina en sortant de quoi faire la pâte.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressée, par contre, ajouta t-elle.

-J'ai toute la nuit. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas pressée non, j'ai tout mon temps pour vous. Enfin je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Non pas que j'ai une vie inintéressante à ce point hein, merde c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est pas dans le sens où c'est inintéressant d'être avec vous, au contraire, c'est tout à fait passionnant, je voulais dire que euuuh, je sais plus... Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Passionnant ? enfin passionnant, euh...

-Taisez vous et coupez les pommes en tranches, ordonna Regina en se retenant de rire devant le monologue embrouillé de la jeune femme.

-Je suis une idiote, soupira Emma.

-Ravie que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet, plaisanta Regina.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes loin d'être aussi idiote que moi ! S'exclama Emma.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je voulais dire que j'étais d'accord sur le fait que vous l'étiez, c'était une plaisanterie.

-Oh. Je suis vraiment une idiote.

Regina éclata de rire sous les yeux éberlués d'Emma, qui cherchait désespérément à se rattraper en balbutiant des choses les plus incongrues les unes que les autres et totalement dénuées de sens qui faisaient redoubler le fou rire de la brune, qui était à deux doigts de se laisser glisser au sol tant elle riait, la cuillère en bois qui servait quelques instants plus tôt à étaler la sauce tomate fermement serrée dans la main.

-Merci, articula t-elle essoufflée, en se redressant enfin lorsque sa crise de rire fut passée.

-De... De quoi ? Demanda Emma, complètement perdue.

-J'avais besoin de rire.

-Vous vous moquiez de moi ! Se plaignit-elle, faussement outrée.

-Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi !

-Bon d'accord, admit Emma, bougonne.

-Allez, je mets tout ça au four, et en attendant que ça cuise on termine la tarte au pomme et on reprend un petit verre de vin.

Emma lui sourit et se fit la réflexion qu'elles avaient l'air d'un couple, à cuisiner ensemble et se taquiner ainsi. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quoi ? 1h, tout au plus. Elle observa la brune s'affairer à disposer les pommes en cercle sur la pâte, et se dit que cela ne lui déplairait pas qu'elles soient un couple. C'était un joli tableau cette cuisine, cette planche à découper en bois avec ce verre de vin rouge sur le côté, cette jolie brune aux lèvres rouges qui confectionnait une tarte aux pommes sous ses yeux admiratifs, et elle, jeune blonde aux yeux verts pleins de candeur qui se tenait à quelques pas, se détectant de la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

-Emma ? J'ai mis le minuteur, peut être pourrions nous passer au salon en attendant que ce soit prêt ? J'ai un bon four, ça ne tardera pas.

Emma sortie brusquement de ses pensées et répondit au doux sourire que Regina lui lançait.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle ne lâchait plus la brune du regard, et elle ne la lâchait plus non plus des yeux, semblant partager tant de choses de part ce simple fait. Elles avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, et n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser de sitôt. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu avant de se connaître était du temps perdu, qu'elles n'avaient plus qu'à rattraper.

-Alors, que faites vous dans la vie, Emma ? Demanda Regina, avide de plus d'informations sur la blonde. Elle voulait tout connaître d'elle, tout savoir de sa vie, sa personnalité, son caractère. Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître toute entière, de la moindre de ses petites manies à son parfum de glace préféré. Elle ressentait une irrémédiable attirance pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait comprendre.

-Je suis garante de caution. C'est autre chose que maire, c'est sûr, mais ça me permet de vivre et pour une gamine de l'ADASS comme moi c'est déjà beaucoup...

-Racontez moi, je suis sûre que vous devez vivre beaucoup plus d'aventures que moi, enfermée dans mon bureau à la mairie, sourit Regina.

-Ne dites pas cela, vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme influente, fit remarquer Emma.

-Influente dans une petite bourgade du Maine, oui, c'est effectivement passionnant, railla Regina.

Emma rit et se mit à lui parler de son métier, lui racontant ses déboires et de nombreuses anecdotes qui firent tomber Regina encore plus sous son charme, pour autant que ce soit possible de l'être plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du minuteur se fasse entendre. Regina se précipita vers le four et en sortit le plat fumant, tandis qu'Emma mettait la table dans la salle à manger, sous sa direction.

-Et voilà ! C'est prêt ! J'ai mis la tarte au four, elle devrait être prête quand nous aurons fini, déclara Regina en posant le plat au centre de la table.

Elles bavardèrent gaiement en dégustant les délicieuses lasagnes de la brune qui était décidément une cuisinière hors paire, et quand elles eurent fini Regina amena la tarte aux pommes, recevant une tonne de compliments de la part d'Emma qui était, elle, une piètre cuisinière.

-Vous m'avez aidé, je ne l'ai pas faite seule, fit remarquer Regina qui ne savait plus où se mettre sous l'avalanche de louanges que lui faisait Emma. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait rougir, jusqu'ici. Et certainement pas pour sa cuisine, elle savait très bien qu'elle savait cuisiner. Pourtant, les mots de la blonde la touchait en plein coeur, et elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer davantage à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, moi, la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est des pâtes. Et encore, des fois je les fait brûler, continua Emma.

-Brûler ? S'offusqua Regina. Comment pouvez vous réussir à faire brûler des pâtes ? Trop cuire, d'accord, mais brûler ? Sérieusement ?

-Ouaip ! Affirma Emma. Les tartes, je sais pas faire, mais brûler les pâtes, ça, c'est ma spécialité à moi !

-Vous êtes une énigme pour moi, dit Regina en riant, mais j'aime les énigmes. Et puis, ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout, personne ne vous à appris à cuisiner. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous apprendrai.

-Enfin, si vous restez, se rattrapa t-elle.

-Je crois bien que je vais rester, oui. J'aime beaucoup les habitants de cette ville, dit Emma, osant un clin d'oeil pour accompagner sa phrase.

-J'en serai vraiment ravie, dit sincèrement Regina. Vous voulez un café ?

-Non, merci, à vrai dire je suis plutôt chocolat.

-Dans ce cas, un chocolat ?

-Je ne dis pas non.

-Donc vous dites oui ? Demanda t-elle, amusée.

-Je dis oui, conclu Emma, lançant un regard complice à la brune alors qu'elle se levait pour l'aider à débarrasser.

-Avec de la crème ? S'enquit Regina en saisissant deux tasses dans un placard.

-Vous voulez rire, de la crème après ce repas ? Vous voulez que je prenne quinze kilos ? Par contre, si vous avez de la cannelle...

Deux minutes après Regina lui tendit une tasse et elles allèrent boire au salon, s'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Il était presque minuit et elles commençaient toutes deux à fatiguer, les quantités de vin qu'elles avaient bu n'y étant pas pour rien.

Emma finit par dire qu'elle devrait sans doute rentrer, remercia chaleureusement Regina pour son accueil, son repas, et surtout son agréable compagnie. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de se quitter, mais aucune n'osait faire le premier pas.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Emma s'avança pour dire au revoir à Regina, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle ne sachant pas si elle devait lui serrer la main, lui faire la bise comme à une amie, ou bien... peut être l'embrasser ? Ses lèvres rouges lui faisaient de l'oeil depuis le début de la soirée, et la tentation était si grande... Aussi grande que la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles à cette instant, et que le frisson qui lui parcourait tout le corps d'être si près de la brune. Et les papillons qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre n'avait rien à voir avec le vin ou le repas copieux qu'elle venait de prendre. Son coeur faisait des triples sauts périlleux arrière dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la tension était immense. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, et ne voyait plus rien d'autre que les yeux de Regina qui étaient plongés dans les siens, elle même en proie aux hésitations et sentiments qui déchiraient la blonde. Elle fit encore un pas, et elles étaient maintenant si proches qu'elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre dans leur cou, et que leurs cheveux se touchaient. Regina leva une main tremblante à la joue d'Emma, carressant tendrement sa pommette et remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, fébrile. Elle aussi avait chaud, tout son corps se liquéfiait et elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour rester debout alors qu'elle avait la sensation de fondre sous le regard vert d'Emma.

-J'ai envie de vous embrasser, confia celle ci dans un murmure, posant sa main sur celle de Regina, toujours sur sa joue. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts et Regina trembla presque de sentir sa paume contre la sienne.

-Alors faites le, répondit-elle, le souflle court.

Emma n'attendit pas plus pour s'exécuter, sa bouche la piquait tant elle mourrait de goûter celle de Regina. Elle franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et captura les lèvres rouges qui s'offraient à elle. C'était doux et passionné, plus enivrant que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'avait plus qu'un souhait, ne jamais partir d'ici. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place quelque part. Regina approfondi le baiser, entrouvant doucement la bouche. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait aussi bien, la première fois qu'elle bouillait d'autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Elle se sentait être. Elle n'avait plus de masque, plus de façade, plus besoin de feindre quoique ce soit, elle se sentait elle même. Et peu importe si elle ne connaissait Emma que depuis quelques heures, c'était si bon.

Elles avaient trouvé leur place, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

..

 _ **Je pense faire une suite, du moins si ça vous intéresse..? Pas en faire une fiction mais un twoshot, voir plus si l'envie m'en prend. J'ai notamment envie d'explorer et exploiter un peu plus son passé avec Sidney. Qu'en dites vous ?**_

 _ **Voilà, j'attends votre avis, n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot, car au fond les histoires qu'on écrit vivent grâce aux lecteurs, alors c'est vraiment important d'avoir vos impressions puisque c'est dans votre tête que l'histoire va vivre, après être née dans la mienne.**_


End file.
